Switching Places
by RaineTomoe
Summary: What chaos can happen when the Sailor Senshi not only swich roles but bodies aswell? Please tell me what you think it's my first crossover
1. Default Chapter

2) ? argv[2] : null; var path = (argc > 3) ? argv[3] : null; var domain = (argc > 4) ? argv[4] : null; var secure = (argc > 5) ? argv[5] : false; document.cookie = name + "=" + escape (value) + ((expires == null) ? "" : ("; expires=" + expires.toGMTString())) + ((path == null) ? "" : ("; path=" + path)) + ((domain == null) ? "" : ("; domain=" + domain)) + ((secure == true) ? "; secure" : ""); } function changeOpenFunction() { var original_window_open = window.open; function new_open_function(url,name,features,replace) { if (name != "TripodPopup") return original_window_open(url,name,features,replace); } window.open = new_open_function; } var bName=navigator.appName; if (bName!="Netscape") changeOpenFunction(); //--> "; document.write(lubid_string); //--> 

Swiching Places

"Hurry Sailor Moon! We can't hold them off much longer!" Mars yelled before doing her 'fire soul' attack, which engulfed one of the black creatures destroying it. 

"Right!" Usagi exclaimed "Moon eternal Make – Up!" A bright pink light engulfed her along with swirling ribbon and feathers, transforming her into Eternal Sailor Moon. 

Pulling her scepter from hammer – space Sailor Moon was ready to dust all the creatures, when they all stated to glow a dark violet and came together in a dark burst of energy transforming into a large black monster with hoofed feet and long fiery red hair. The creature smiled at them with a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth before ripping a hole in the sky. 

"What is that thing?!" Venus asked as she pointed to the dark hole. 

Mercury took out her computer to analyze it. "It's some kind of dimensional tear." She replied as she kept pressing buttons and watching the monitor. 

"That leads where?" Jupiter asked as she watched the darkness grow. 

"Yah and how do we get rid of it?!" Mars was looking over Mercury's shoulder at the computer. 

"Sailor Moon you might be able to close it by using your silver crystal." Mercury closed her computer with a snap. 

"Alright, it's worth a try. Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon held up her scepter and focused her energy on the hole. 

Everyone had forgotten about the creature until it threw a dark energy ball at Sailor Moon making her fall backwards and her scepter skid across the street. 

"Hey what is that?" Duo asked no one in particular. He was in his Death Scythe on his way to earth when a flash of light caught his attention. When the light faded what looked like some kind of portal was left. 

"Heero, this is Duo. I'm in earth's orbit and there is something here that you have to check out. It looks like some sort of black hole." 

"I'm on my way." Duo heard the emotionless reply from the other side of the radio. 

The other Gundam pilots had also been in the area and within thirty minuets they were all there trying to figure out what this thing was and why it was there. 

"Alright I've had just about enough of this!" Sailor Moon yelled as she got up off the ground for the third time. "Let's take care of this together!" 

"HAI!" The other scouts replied. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

"Silver Crystal! Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!" 

There was a blinding flash as the attacks penetrated the tear, followed by an explosion of energy. As the hole was being destroyed the force of it made the scouts fly backwards and slam hard into nearby buildings. 

As all this was happening a large burst of energy sent the Gundams hurling towards the earth in a mad spin not even Duo could get out of. 

Duo opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. "Alright what's going on? And where's Death Scythe?" Just as Duo was about to go look for the gundam a young girl with long blonde hair wearing a sailor outfit with a very short orange skirt walked up to where he was. 

"Ummm…excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" She asked. Duo scratched his head in thought, realizing his hair was up in a high ponytail and a lot shorter than he last remembered. 

"Where did my braid go?!" Duo asked in a panic. 

"Duo is that you?" The blonde girl asked. 

"The one and only. Have we met before?" 

"Duo you're a girl! You know me, it's Quatre." 

Duo started laughing. "Right, I'm a girl and your Quatre." 

"Look at yourself if you don't believe me. Oh and don't bother looking for Death Scythe because it's not here." Quatre said as she put her hand on her hips. 

Duo looked down to see long slender legs under a very short dark green skirt and a large pink bow on 'her' chest. "This can't be happening. I can't fall in love with myself." Duo was feeling herself up and down. Then started to blush. "See look! Not right!" He then really looked at Quatre for the first time. "Hey not bad." 

"Better watch it Duo. I learned a few new tricks." Without getting a reply from Duo she brought her hand up to her face and yelled "VENUS - " Then kissed her fingers making a small yellow heart appear. "- Love and beauty shock!" The energy smacked Duo in the head making her fall backwards onto the ground. 

"Ok lets see what I can do." Duo said with a grin as she stood up and stretched out her hand while yelling "JUPITER – " Then started spinning around. " – Oak evolution!" As she spun, balls of green energy flew in all directions. 

"Watch it Duo, you could hurt someone." Duo just grinned even more. 

Usagi awoke with a groan to find herself in very strange surroundings. 

"Hey where am I?" There were all kinds of panels with flashing lights and buttons all around…him? "What happened to me? Where is my hair? And where are my…? Eeep and why do I have one of those!?" Usagi exclaimed as he looked down his pants. 

"This is way too weird for me." The Chinese boy mumbled as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The gundam responded by taking off into the earth's atmosphere. 

"Hey this is sooo cool!" Rei exclaimed before he heard the all too familiar sound of Usagi's whining. 

"Usagi will you shut up!" "But these shorts are too tight!" Usagi stopped her whining for a moment and blinked. "Is that you Rei?" 

"No it's Queen Beryl…Of course it's me, who else would tell you to shut up?" 

Usagi stuck out her tongue then remembered what she was going to ask. "Where is everybody else?" 

"How would I know? I don't even know where I am." 

"Hey you two this is Makoto." A young American boy with long brown hair pulled back in a braid and blue eyes appeared on the viewing screen. 

"Makoto are you all right?" Rei asked. 

"I'm fine and I think I might have found someone." Makoto landed the Death Scythe and climbed out of the cockpit. There was another machine similar to his but there seemed to be no signs of life inside it. "Hello, anyone home?" Makoto asked as he opened the hatch to the pilot seat to see a young blonde boy just waking from the crash. "You ok?" he asked. 

"Your Makoto right?" Makoto nodded in reply. "Oh I'm so glad to see you!" The blonde jumped up and gave him a big hug. "What happened to you?" 

"Not just me." He grinned and pointed at the blonde. "You too." 

The boy had a confused look on his face then looked down at himself in surprise. "Ack, I don't know how to use one of those!" Minako was gesturing with his hands to his lower body. 

Makoto just shook his head then pressed a couple buttons. The screen flashed for a moment then showed two other boys. "Hey Rei, I found Minako." 

"I am also present." They heard another voice then saw a young face behind a set of bangs that could impale the thickest metal. 

"Ami?" Rei asked and got a nod in reply. "k now that we know we are all alive we gotta me up somewhere so we can figure out what's going on." Everyone else agreed except Usagi who was still whining. 

"But I don't know how to work this thing!" Usagi complained as he smacked a button on the controls that activated the beam cannon, which blew a large gap in some nearby mountains. "Oopsie." Usagi mumbled. 

"Usagi!" Rei yelled. "Don't touch anything else until at least one of us gets there! And remember we can see what your doing." 

Usagi sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Oh alright." 


	2. Mamouru's big Suprise

The five gundam pilots sat around a large table in the mansion that Ami found out belonged to Minako, that is the boy's body she now inhabited.  
  
"So what do we do now? We can't just sit around and do nothing." Makoto asked as he looked at the others.  
  
"I agree. We have to find out what happened and fix it fast." Rei suggested.  
  
"What has really got me puzzled is where and when we are…" Ami started  
  
"…And what those guys are doing to our bodies!" Minako shivered, he didn't even want to think about that right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre both found their way home and changed into a white sailor top and long pleated skits.  
  
"How can girls stand wearing such things?" She asked herself as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Duo are you here?!" Quatre shouted from the front door.  
  
Duo walked into the front room and gave Quatre a once over. "Hey Quatre lookin' pretty good." She teased. Quartre just stuck her tongue out in reply.  
  
"We have to get back." The girl with the long blonde hair in odangos made her way past Quatre and into the living room where she sat on the couch. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a blue sweatshirt.  
  
"Oh come on Heero, you're a girl. The least you can do is dress the part." Quatre said as she sat down beside her. Heero did not reply.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what are you doing over here?" Everyone looked up as they heard the male voice come from the door. A tall dark haired man walked in and smiled at Heero.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero glared at the new comer.  
  
"Oh come on Usagi stop joking, you know we were supposed to meet at the coffee shop this afternoon." Mamoru said as he grabbed Heero around the waist and lifted her off her feet. As soon as she was standing Heero slapped Mamoru's hands away.  
  
"Usagi is something wrong?" Mamoru questioned with a worried look on his face. In reply Heero pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Mamoru's head.  
  
"Wow, where did you get that?!" Duo exclaimed. Mamoru just stood there with a scared and shocked look on his face.  
  
"Heero I don't think that is a good idea." Quatre said as she gestured with her hands for Heero to put it away.  
  
Mamoru blinked and looked over at Minako without moving his head. "Minako, why did you just call Usagi…Heero?"  
  
"Oh….I guess it would have been better if I didn't say anything but then I don't think this…Usagi would be very happy if she came home to see you dead. My name isn't Minako, it's Quatre. This is Duo and you've already met Heero."  
  
"So Heero where did you get the gun?" Duo asked, there was a big grin on her face. Heero then switched his aim to Duo and pulled the trigger. The weapon made a small click before Heero held the toy up for everyone to see.  
  
"I found it in the kids room at this girls house." Heero pointed to herself indicating the house that Usagi lived at. Duo looked at Heero and chuckled.  
  
"A toy, you always were the sneaky one."  
  
"…." Heero replied.  
  
"Well it is very obvious that you are not the girls that I know. So who are you and where did you come from?" Mamoru asked hoping they would know the whereabouts of his girlfriend.  
  
"As far as I can tell we come from an alternate universe. Our world is very different from your world; we have space colonies fighting to gain independence from the Earth. There are resistance groups, riots and weapons of mass destruction…" Quatre began.  
  
"We are pilots of mobile suits called Gundams. Oh and just to let you know we are guys in our world." Duo put her two sense in.  
  
"That explains a lot….but how did you get here?" Mamoru was trying to sort through what he had heard already.  
  
"We are uncertain, all we know is there was some sort of black hole. It must have been a dimensional rip between our worlds, but unless we know how it came into being we are stuck here and your precious little onna is stuck in our world." Heero informed them all.  
  
I know this is kinda short but I've been running out of ideas. [Tries to dig her way out of the writer's block.] I'll have more for ya ASAP. 


	3. A look at the Gboy mansion 1

All the Gundam piolets were gathered around a large diningroom table arguing over how they were going to get back home and where they were to begin with. All fivve mobile suites were "parked" outside the large mansion where the blonde boy lived that Minako was currently possesing the body of.  
  
"Well we all know one thing...this is not the Tokyo we know and...well...these arent the bodies we know either." Rei began.  
  
"I know it's all a horrible dream I'm having and you are all in it!" Minako exclaimed. "So all I have to do is wake-up and this will all be over. I'll be back to my beautiful self in no time!"   
  
"That is highly unlikely." Ami stated "As we are all fully aware of ourselves and surroundings."  
  
Mokoto nodded "Yah I don't think this is any dream Mina-chan."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Usagi whined "I don't want to be a boy for the rest of my life. I want to go home and see my Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usagi-chan! Whining isn't going to get us back home!" Rei snapped to get the young boy before him to stop blubbering. (which you have to admit is kinda funny seeing Heero cry ^_^)  
  
"Rei-chan you are so mean!"  
  
"Stop fighting you two. We will figure out something but right now we need to eat. I'm gonna go cook something for everyone." Mokoto announced as she made her way to the very large kitchen. "Wow I wish my kitchen was this big at home." He rubbed his hands together and started rummaging through some cupboards to see what he could find.  
  
"Mako-chan is right we just need to relax and clear our heads before we can come up with the right solution. All this arguing isn't getting us anywhere." Ami told the others before going to help Mokoto in the kitchen.  
  
The others all nodded and decided to take a look around the large mansion that appeared to belong to the boy Minkao inhabited.  
  
"Wow this place is so big!" Usagi gasped "And look at the size of that T.V.!"  
  
Author Note: Sorry about the very much late update. ^_^' Thanks to the person that e-mailed me and got me to continue with their one word e-mail "Update!" Though this update is very short I'm writing it in the short time I have before work this-moring. I will update better next time. 


End file.
